


Grilled Cheese and Archery Practice

by Rorynne



Series: Marvel One Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Making Out, Multi, implied depression, poor cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorynne/pseuds/Rorynne
Summary: Clint stands you up after promising to teach you archery, you go to investigate.





	Grilled Cheese and Archery Practice

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @coffeebucko with the prompt “I dare you to kiss me.”

You bounced on your feet as the phone rang, waiting impatiently for it to be picked up. It wasn’t, however, instead it went to voice mail after the fifth or sixth ring. You groaned. Of course, Clint doesn't pick up, the asshole probably even have his hearing aids in. You looked around the archery range for any kind of sign him was even there. The two of you had been dancing around your feelings for months, so of course, the first time you plan something even vaguely date like, he stands you up. If you didn't love that man, you would kill him.

You cursed a few times, preferring to get angry rather than sad. He was supposed to be teaching you archery. It was supposed to be fun. You stomped back to the main building of the compound. If you kept thinking about it you were gonna cry. And you'd be damned if you let that jerk make you cry. You weren't quite paying attention to your surroundings when you turned the corner and crashed into a solid mass. Arms shot out to steady you as you looked up to see Sam.

“Damn. Wasn’t expecting you of all people to throw yourself into my arms.” He teased, holding you at an arm's length. Everyone in the damn compound knew your feelings for Clint. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.” You said taking a deep breath. “Have you seen Clint anywhere?”

Sam shook his head, letting go of you, “I was looking for you to as you the same thing actually. He wasn't at training the other day, and apparently, no one’s seen him for a few days. Thought maybe you might have talked to him since you got back yesterday.”

You frowned at the news. Standing you up was completely in character, but disappearing on everyone? “No, he’s not answering my calls. What about Natasha?”

He shook his head, “She's still in Buenos Aires, should be for a week or two more.”

You chewed your lip, not quite sure what to make of the situation. “I'll call Kate.” You said, pulling up her contact on your phone. If she didn't know what was going on with Clint, something was definitely wrong.

Kate picked up with a groan, “Hello?”

“Kate!” You said, ignoring her tired voice, “Have you heard from Clint recently?”

“Y/n?” She mumbled, “It’s like 7 in the morning.”

You furrowed your brow, “What are you talking about, its 10.”

“I’m in LA,” She said, and a twinge of guilt nagged at the back of your mind, you had completely forgotten she was currently in charge of the West Coast Avengers. “And no, I haven't heard from Clint, Why?”

“We haven't heard from him in a few days, and he's not picking up my calls.”

Kate yawned, “He probably is in one of his moods. You could try checking one him at home. He keeps his key under his welcome mat so he doesn't lose it. And yes, I have told him how terrible of an idea that is.”

You chuckled slightly, “Thanks, Kate. Sorry about waking you up.”

“It's fine,” she said. “I should probably be getting up anyway. Early bird and all that. Later.”

You hung up the phone and tucked it into your pocket, “She says he's probably at home. I'll go make sure he's okay.” You explain to Sam as you turned to leave.

“Aight,” Sam nodded as you left, “Let him know me and Bucky aren't gonna go easy on him next training day!”

The compound was only about an hour away from New York City, but New Yorks famous traffic managed to double that time before you found yourself in front of Clint’s Bed-Stuy apartment building. Climbing up to the top floor, you found his key exactly where Kate said it would be. You sighed, how this man survived life this long, you would never know.

The inside of the apartment was a mess, half-empty pizza boxes on the tables, dirty clothes on the floor. You found him laying on the couch, almost falling off of it, just staring at his TV. “Are you still watching?” The screen read.

“You just gonna leave it like that?” You asked. When he didn't respond you noticed the purple hearing aids sitting on the coffee table. That explained why he didn't pick up the damn phone.

You sighed and grabbed the remote from the table, flicking the TV off. “Y/N? How did you get in?” Clint asked, finally noticing you. “Did Katie tell you where the key was?”

Annoyance pulsed through you as you remembered this morning at the archery range. “Yes.” You signed sharply. You looked over him as he sat up. “Take a shower.” You ordered in sign. “You're a mess.” He started to argue but stopped when he saw the look on your face. Sighing, he stood up and marched upstairs to his shower. At least you hoped. He wasn't going to be happy if you had to dump a bucket of water over his head to get him clean.

With him out of the room, you tidied it up a bit, tossing the pizza boxes in the trash, kicking his dirty clothes into a pile. He could do his laundry his damn self, but at least it cleared up a lot of the clutter. You looked at Lucky, lying half asleep on the floor. “Dogs really do take after their owners don't they.” You said to yourself as you walked into the kitchen area.

The sorry state of his fridge and pantry made you sigh yet again. The bread was slightly stale, but the cheese was still in date, so grilled cheeses it would have to be. As upset as you were, you weren't going to just let his self-destructive tendencies win. You cared too much to let that happen.

“Why are you doing this?” Clint asked from the entryway as you poked at the sandwiches.

“Because Clint, I care about you too much to let you sabotage yourself.” You said, flipping the grilled cheeses over, not looking at him. Part of you wanted to smack him just for asking. “You might be too terrified fo commitment to admit your feelings, but I'm tired of dancing around mine.”

“What does my fear of commitment have to do with you coming over and angrily cooking food?”

You fought the urge to throw the spatula in your hand out the window. Taking a deep breath, you looked up at the ceiling in efforts to calm yourself. “You were going to teach me archery today. It, it was supposed to be a Thing.”

You heard Clint swear as he stepped closer, “Y/N, I forgot, I completely forgot. I’m sorry.” He grabbed your arm gently and you felt your heart pulse. You didn't even want apologies, you knew him well enough to expect this shit by now. You never cared about apologies.

“That's not even the point.” You said, flipping the sandwiches over once more.

“Then what is the point?” He asked. When you didn't answer, he pulled you away from the stove, trapping you against the counter with his arms. “Tell me what the point is, Y/N.”

You stared up at him, his tall frame towering over yours, hair still soaked, your heart was nearly beating out of your chest. “My point is,” Your voice shook as you spoke. “My point is, I'm tired of dancing around the fact that we have feelings for each other. Everyone and their mother knows we do. But you're too much of a coward to admit it to yourself. Christ Clint. I, I, I, I dare you to kiss me.”

Clint froze for a moment, unsure of what to do as he looked down at you, gaze flicking between your eyes and your lips. “Fuck it.” He finally said, crashing his lips down onto yours.

You weren't expecting it. Hell, you thought daring him to kiss you was just going to take him back off. You felt like your heart was going to explode the moment his lips met yours. He tasted like spearmint toothpaste and water dripped off his hair onto your face, making you laugh into the kiss. He might be a human train wreck, but god did you love him.

You felt his arms curl around you, and your hands snaked up to his neck in response. You moaned as his thumb brushed gently against your back, only encouraging him more. In one deft movement, he lifted you up and onto the counter, wrapping your legs around him. He tugged at your shirt as a high pitched screech broke through the kitchen.

The two of you pulled away to see the room filled with smoke. “Aw, grilled cheese, no,” Clint whined at the blackened source of the smoke. You moved to open a window as Clint put the pan in the sink. Choking on the smoke, you tried your best to fan it out of the apartment. The screeching of the alarm stopped as he disconnected it.

You sighed, looking at him. “Looks like lunch isn’t happening.”

“I have pizza on speed dial,” Clint said, scratching the back of his head. “And some targets in the back if you still wanted to learn.”

You smiled. “I’d love to.”


End file.
